Beg
by Brokenspell77
Summary: Alex wants one simple thing from Chris, he wants him to beg for more. But is he the one that really is in control of 'their game' WARNING: Explicit slash/swearing. *ONE SHOT* *Alex Shelley/Chris Sabin.


The burn of fabric wrapped tightly around Chris' wrists, confining his arms to the head of the bed. He winced as Alex pulled his tee-shirt, that was currently being used as his makeshift binds, even tighter. So tight that Chris believed red marks would linger there for days to come.

Once satisfied that Chris was securely bound to the bed, Alex sat back into Chris' lap, his brown eyes dancing with a mixture of lust, excitement and mischief. The look was mirrored by Chris himself as he watched Alex on top of him, it always did at times like these.

After years together, the passion, the hunger, the adoration hadn't flickered out. Infact the flame burnt as bright as ever.

Chris smiled as he remembered back over their past, but Alex didn't. The switch had turned on and Alex shook his head disapprovingly. 'I didn't tell you that you could smile Sabin.'

Chris' smile vanished as those familiar brown eyes turned cold and dark, but despite Alex's best effort to change his demeanor, Chris could still see those sparks lingering and dancing at that back of those familiar eyes.

'Sorry.' Chris replied, after obeying his other half demand.

'I didn't tell you that you could speak either.' Alex's tone turned menacing and demanding and Chris did as instructed and kept silent. Alex followed by patronisingly praising him. 'Good boy.'

Now the real game was on.

By now they were veterans at the game. Both knew how to play pretty much since its inception. Alex created this game and was always eager to have a rematch after rematch. But lately he had unearthed doubts about whether he was the one that had the control.

For now though he puts on the dark, masterful and dominant mask on his face and squashed his thoughts and pushed them to the back of his mind, and focussed fully on the task at hand.

Alex proceeded as he always did, with soft biting kisses along Chris' stubbled jaw. Already Chris began to feel the tingles sweep over his body, the excitement already building. Alex bit down harder as he nibbled on Chris' earlobe, and the unexpected bite made Chris let out a hiss of pain. His natural reaction took over as he tried to twist his body to gain some distance from Alex's carnal advances.

Chris certainly knew how to play this game by now.

'Stay still.' A stern warning was followed by an even sterner look from Alex.

Chris acquiesced and remembering his previous instructions, he kept his mouth shut and simply nodded his head at his captor.

Once pleased that Chris had stilled beneath him, Alex continued his onslaught. His hands glided up Chris' side before meeting in the middle of his chest. A smirk scrawled over his features as the soft touch turned sinister. Alex bent his fingers and dug them into the toned flesh before clawing pain stakingly slowly down from Chris' chest, over each and every ridge of Chris' rib cage.

Chris arched his back from the mattress as a strangled pain ridden grunt emanated from his lips, despite his efforts to withhold it.

Alex didn't take a blind bit of notice to Chris' discomfort and instead relished in returning his nails to where they started, before starting the torturous journey again. This time they scraped their way past Chris' belly button down to his pelvis before coming to a halt once they met Chris' pubic hair.

Alex sat back onto Chris' thighs and surveyed his work. Red lines had etched themselves down Chris' torso, his skin broken with droplets of blood dotted here and there.

Alex laid his eyes on his captives bare form. Chris' cock lay on his stomach, already half hard and Alex smirked when he saw it twitch under his watchful gaze. Chris always got turned on when Alex's hungry eyes worshipped him.

Alex's dark glare snapped up toward Chris, and Chris couldn't help the instinctual recoil back into the pillows that were strewn along the headboard. Alex ran a delicate finger up from Chris' balls, up the rapidly hardening length, up to the head before Alex's intentions turned dangerous once again as his nail turned ferocious and he inflicted another scratch down the sensitive skin of Chris' manhood.

A louder and longer hiss of pain was music to Alex's ears, but Chris still didn't utter the word Alex craved. His nail left Chris' body and he leant over the side of the bed, his arm stretched out in the direction of the floor. Looking for his next object to torment Chris with.

Alex sat back up straight and as he did Chris raised his head from the pillows anxiously wanting to know what Alex had brought with him. A bowl was placed to the side of them and Chris automatically knew what was inside.

Without further delay Alex put his hand inside and produced a single ice cube. He rested one palm on Chris' hip as the other clutched onto the freezing ice. Chris watched with bated breath, as Alex hesitated and made him wait and wait. The anticipation intensified and when Chris slightly relaxed Alex struck.

With lightning speed Alex bowled the ice cube onto Chris' body. It rolled up his ribcage before wobbling haphazardly and then came to a halt on Chris' lower chest. Immediately a chill ran through the captive Chris, the hairs on his forearms stood on end as that familiar smirk reappeared on Alex's face.

Alex palmed the cube, rolling it over Chris' lithe form. Trickles of water began to run in many directions as the heat of Chris' body made it melt under Alex's control.

The rate of the rise and fall of Chris' chest increased as his whole upper body was chilled. Unbeknownst to Chris another cube was about to be pressed firmly against his body.

Albeit further south.

He flinched in surprise as it lingered on the base of his now erect cock. He wanted and tried to squirm away from the cold, but a furious glare from those eyes shut him down.

The freezing cube held firm and Chris was hit with a double assault as Alex resumed his roam over Chris' torso with the first cube that was inflicted upon Chris. Alex slowly crept the newer ice cube up Chris' shaft. Inch by torturous inch. As it reached the head of Chris' cock, Alex paused and held it there and the resultant shudder that rippled through Chris pleased Alex immensely.

Chris' mouth fell open as Alex didn't relent, his shaft tingled as the ice kissed his skin painfully. The cold enveloped Chris wholly as goose bumps swarmed over his skin and for the first time that night Chris gave in.

'Alex...' Chris whimpered.

Alex looked Chris dead in the eye, the pleading in those blue orbs could be seen for miles, but Alex didn't relent. Chris knew what he wanted and Alex eagerly waited to hear that magic word.

'What?' Alex barked. 'I didn't say you could speak!'

Alex forced the ice cube even tighter against Chris' twitching cock. A tight grip around the cube and Chris' shaft made this cube quickly succumb to the heat. Drops of water escaped from between Alex's fingers and they ran in small streams over his knuckles.

Chris too could feel miniature droplets escaping from Alex's fist and they ran hurriedly down his length. A torturous journey that was driving him to his breaking point. The chill made his toes curl, as the streams ran further and faster as each drop ran into another. They picked up speed on their descent and pushed more droplets down to Chris' balls.

The more the cube melted, the bigger the droplets formed and the faster they slid over Chris' smooth skin. As many more droplets ran down his length, a stream broke off and slipped even further down over his sack and down to his ass. Tingles shot up Chris' spine as more drops chased after the first. Chris was overtaken by a shiver as mercifully the droplets fell from his body and pooled onto the mattress beneath him.

The cube placed on his cock was now half it's original size, yet Alex still gave Chris no reprieve and the bitter temperature now made his cock feel numb.

'Alex...' Chris stuttered out, as another shiver shook his body.

'You know what I want to hear Sabin.' Alex demanded.

_**Beg.**_

Chris shuddered before gritting through his teeth. 'Please?'

Alex released his grip on Chris' dick but the ice remained, and without any hurry Alex slowly removed the ice free from Chris' cold body and placed the now significantly smaller piece of ice into his mouth. Even through the chill he could taste Chris' scent on his tongue and as he crunched the ice he leaned over the bound man and pressed his lips to Chris' and his tongue and the ice swept into Chris' mouth.

As Alex pulled away from Chris' lips, he ran his fingers in the pools that lingered on Chris' chest, before kissing and nipping at the cool skin. Alex noticed the almost melted cube left on Chris' chest and he began to move it around Chris' body with his tongue whilst relishing in the refreshing water that he swallowed and soothed his throat.

All this was thirsty work Alex thought smugly.

Alex finished licking his way across Chris' torso and without any warning, nor hesitation he raked furrows into Chris' flesh once more. With the dampness from the ice cube and Alex's saliva all over his upper body, the attack stung even worse than before.

Alex took a rough hold of Chris' hips and pulled him away from the headboard so Chris was now led completely flat. Alex pushed Chris' knees to his chest, exposing Chris' hole to his vision. Alex smirked as he saw the tight ring contract out of nervousness.

Chris had a feeling he knew what was about to come, and it didn't take long before he received the confirmation. A wet, freezing cold ice cube ran down the crack of his ass. He flinched away from the chill but Alex shot him a warning glare.

Chris tried to relax back into the bed, but every time he attempted to slide back down the mattress to his previous position Alex teased and tormented him by pressing the cube against his ass.

By now Chris knew how to play the game. Every reaction, every movement, every refusal to comply to Alex's demands made it that much more fun. Alex got more dominant and Chris got an even more heated and explicit Alex.

That was the way he liked it, whilst playing this game.

Chris sank back into the mattress and as Alex loomed large over him, he recoiled and as he moved, Alex did as Chris knew he would. He pinned him down hard by his hips and cupped Chris' balls with the ice cube still in hand.

'Fuck!' Chris breathed out as the freezing temperature lingered on his sack, the pressure not wavering as Alex stared a hole through him.

'Now are you going to behave?' Alex asked. 'Are you?' His voice getting louder as his grip only tightened on Chris' balls.

'Yeah, yeah, I will.' Chris succumbed, but Alex didn't stop with his current form of torment. 'Shit! Alex stop!' Chris shook as the cold took over his body.

'Are you forgetting something?' Alex questioned.

Chris gritted his teeth as he spat out another reluctant 'Please.'

_**Beg.**_

Alex discarded the ice cube onto the bed, before replacing it with another from the bowl and returning it to where it left. With his palm he slowly rolled it down over the perineum, along the crack of Chris' ass. Alex pushed Chris' knees higher and his legs further apart giving him better access to Chris.

His pace quickened as the cube travelled back and forth along the crack of Chris' ass. Up and down. Back and forth. Again and again.

Suddenly his movements stopped and the cube rested right against Chris' twitching entrance. The sensation was overwhelming and Chris' eye balls rolled into the back of his head as Alex pushed even harder against his opening with the rapidly melting cube.

A grunt escaped from Chris, as he began to pant as the tingles took over his body. His heart began to race as the chill began to consume his whole body. His skin was covered in goose bumps. His limbs trembling.

'Do you want me to stop Sabin? You know what I want to hear if you do.' Alex asked, as his lip curled into a smug grin.

Chris shut his eyes tight, hoping to withstand the torturous pain that was rippling through his whole body. He felt like there wasn't just a solitary ice cube on his body, it felt as if he was surrounded by them.

'Shit! Fuck! Fuck!' Chris yelled unable to suppress the pain any longer.

''Say it!'

'Fuck!'

'Say it Sabin!'

'Please...' Chris finally whimpered.

_**Beg.**_

A grin plastered itself over Alex's features and as those defeated blue eyes fell upon him, he winked at his captive before chucking the piece of ice that had just tortured Chris into the air and caught it in his mouth and chewed it up and swallowed it with relish.

'That wasn't so hard now was it Sabin?' Alex smirked.

Chris' rapid breathing began to turn shallow and as he took momentarily solace in the respite he made the mistake of closing his eyes. Once the defenses were down, Alex took the opportunity to surprise him and he picked up the whole bowl of cubes and chucked the remaining cubes over Chris' entire body.

Chris practically leapt off the bed before his restraints cruelly crashed him back into the mattress. Despite his frantic twisting and turning he couldn't escape the torturous freezing cold. Ice cubes were strewn everywhere. His chest was being assaulted, cubes had accumulated and rested against his sides, one by his neck and one between his thighs.

Once the initial shock subsided, Chris was then ravished by bites at his thighs and tugs at his balls. His knees met his chest once more and Alex's tongue licked at his hole as the game morphed into its next stage.

Alex licked wet circles at Chris' entrance knowing full well how much it drove Chris wild. The combination of the ice cube numbing the area and then Alex's tongue and the feeling slowly coming back turned Chris on beyond belief.

As Alex worked his tongue deeper, Chris tilted his hips toward Alex, wanting and needing to feel more.

'Alex...' A low husky whisper came from Chris.

Alex ignored Chris' attempt at getting his attention. Alex knew what Chris wanted, but he hadn't heard the magic word, so Alex continued to slowly push his tongue into Chris' tight entrance.

'Alex...fucking hell!' Chris choked out.

Alex still refused to acknowledge the quivering man, instead he continued with his exploration of Chris' lower anatomy.

'For fucksake! Please Alex!' Chris shouted. 'Fucking please!'

_**Beg.**_

Alex immediately moved into position, and without bothering to stretch Chris further he aligned himself with Chris and pushed the head of his cock through the tight ring of muscle. It stung but Chris still pushed back onto Alex's length as best he could, and Alex feeling no concern for Chris thrust harshly sending his entire length into him. He knew how Chris wanted it and he knew he could handle it.

Chris' fingers tightened around the bed posts that he was bound too, his knuckles turning white as he reeled from the stab of pain that jolted through him. Alex didn't wait for Chris' nod of approval to continue as his hips began to piston at an alarmingly fast rate.

The bed began to rock, the headboard clanging against the wall loudly, the whole frame creaking under the intense pace and force that Alex was fucking Chris with. Chris' whole body was racked with pain, and he couldn't help but tense as Alex refused to slow, still sending his shaft burrowing into him despite the resistance.

A loud slew of expletives filled the air as Chris continued to reel from Alex's rough onslaught. Despite the pain Chris still curled his legs around Alex's hips, pulling Alex closer, encouraging him to fuck him through the mattress.

The harsh slap of Alex's balls hitting Chris' ass rang out, and after one particularly forceful thrust Chris found himself getting shoved up the bed and his head crushed into the headboard.

Alex's hands curled under Chris' shoulder blades and locked onto Chris' shoulders painfully, fingers digging into the muscled flesh forcing Chris back down onto his cock just as hard as he was forcing it into him. Chris thrashed his head to the side, wanting so much to have his hands free so he could pull Alex even closer into his body, to feel all of Alex against his skin.

Alex thrust again and for the first time since his entrance Chris' pain began to wane and his excitement began to heighten. Chris locked his ankles even tighter around Alex, sending Alex forward so they were chest to chest. Chris locked eyes with his captor and silently he begged Alex. Knowingly Alex shook his head. There was only one way Chris was going to get what he wanted. He knew that by now.

Alex pushed Chris' thighs apart and tilted Chris back sending his ass higher off the bed, and as he slid his shaft home once more the new angle sent a shudder throughout Chris. Alex knew it was a matter of time before Chris begged. And if he continued to slam into Chris' prostate he knew it would be a lot sooner than later.

After a few more thrusts Alex got what he wanted.

'Please, Alex. Please. Touch me. Please.' Chris' voice sounded hoarse.

_**Beg.**_

Alex dived in for a rough kiss, before complying to Chris' wishes and he wrapped his fingers around Chris' leaking cock and began to jerk him off. Chris was overwhelmed with the sensations that were being inflicted upon him from all sides. The ice cubes hurriedly melting on and around his body still chilled him to the core, and Alex's expert hand was drawing him ever closer to his climax, and on top of that Alex's incredibly hard thrusts was still hitting his sweet spot every single time.

Chris arched off the bed, meeting the snap of Alex's hips in the middle in a titanic crash that made Chris' head spin. His head lolled back into the pillows as his cock twitched within his lovers hand.

'Shit, I'm close Alex!' Chris announced.

'Say it Sabin!' Alex demanded.

Chris continued to moan incoherently as Alex pummelled into his ass and jacked him off at a furious pace, but he didn't moan that one word that Alex needed to hear.

'Chris! I mean it, I'll stop right now!' Alex bellowed, making his point by slowing his thrusting into Chris.

'No!' Chris whined as Alex's stroking slowed on his dick too.

Alex violently snapped his hips back into Chris, sending Chris' head bouncing off the headboard. He returned to his previous pace on Chris cock also but reiterated his demands.

'Fucking say it Chris!'

'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Please. Please Alex!' Chris half moaned and half yelled.

_**Beg.**_

Alex grinned as he thrust into Chris even harder, sending Chris even further up the mattress. Another snap of his hips and he felt Chris' hole constrict painfully around his shaft and Chris' blue eyes stared right into his. Chris cock twitched within his palm as he let go.

Chris moaned Alex's name loudly, as jets of cum landed all over Chris' own ribs and chest and even on his chin. Alex leaned into Chris and licked the cum from his chin before meeting Chris' lips and tongue in a breath stealing kiss.

As Chris convulsed around him, and moaned into his mouth Alex felt his own climax approaching. Still fucking Chris with earnest and Chris still taking every erratic thrust willingly, the bed crashed into the wall again, leaving scratches on the paint work as Alex didn't relent from his ferocity. Alex rested his forehead to Chris', his breath turned ragged and Chris nipped at his stubbled throat as he released inside Chris' ass.

As his vision returned from the heights of his orgasm, he smiled back at the grinning Chris. Chris kissed him softly on the lips.

'Shit!' Chris laughed.

'Yeah.' Alex nodded.

Alex pulled his softening dick from Chris, wincing as it passed through the tight ring. Chris too winced as he came to the realisation of how much his body had been battered and bruised. His back hurt, his head hurt, and his ass most definitely hurt.

'So are you going to let me out of these?' Chris queried, as he motioned to his bound hands.

'What's the word I need to hear again?' Alex smirked.

'Fuck off! Game over asshole!' Chris replied.

'You know I could leave you here.' Alex stated.

'You're a complete cunt!' Chris said, with a smile on his face.

'I know I am, that's why you love me remember?' Alex proclaimed confidently. 'So?'

'Alex 'dickhead' Shelley, please untie me.' Chris grinned cheekily.

Alex released Chris' hands from the bed frame and Chris winced as he rotated both his hands over and over to get the blood flowing again. He was right about his earlier feeling of the red marks being there for days. His wrists at that moment in time were red raw.

Chris slowly got up from the bed on his weak and trembling legs, his intention to go for a long, hot shower. On his way to the bathroom he stopped at the foot of the bed where Alex was sat. Alex was in his quiet contemplation mode. For whatever reason, whenever they played 'their game' it always ended with Chris cleaning up and Alex thinking over everything they just did.

Early on in their relationship Alex always worried he'd been to rough and that he had hurt Chris. Chris was always quick to relieve those worries. Recently however, he began to wonder if he was the one that was really in control of their game. But as of late he'd come to the realisation that he never ever was.

Chris was.

Alex wondered if Chris realised that too. He probably did. Chris would always figure things out fast, where as Alex would slow walk to it. Chris was a smartass.

But one thing Alex knew for sure that Chris didn't, was just how much control Chris truly had over him. His emotions for Chris were so strong, they were the type of emotions he was certain for the longest time that he would never actually feel for another human being. But he fell for Chris, and he fell hard. He was still falling.

Chris didn't really have to '_**Beg' **_for anything. Alex would always give him whatever it is that he wanted, and whenever he wanted it. Alex would do anything for his Chris.

In actuality it was never Chris that was bound. It was Alex. Alex was bound to Chris.

Chris ran a thumb delicately over Alex's lips. Alex's thoughtful gaze rose up to meet Chris and as he did so Chris kissed him softly on the forehead. Alex rested his palms on Chris' hips and returned the kiss just below Chris' navel.

'Want some company?' Alex spoke into Chris' stomach.

'Sure.' Chris linked his fingers with Alex's and they disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

It may have been Alex's game in its origins, but he was no longer the one playing.

He was the one being played.

...


End file.
